


At the corner of your lips, as the orbit of your hips

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [77]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tomb Raider AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “You sure you want to do this?” Tōka asks, doesn’t let her gaze waver from the mercenary with a gun to her cousin’s head. Her own are completely steady, and she doesn’t miss a step as she turns, following the woman’s retreat deeper into the cave.“Sorry, Tōka,” Mito says, and the tone is light but there's a look in her eyes that Tōka is fairly sure is rueful. “I'm too pretty to stay in prison for the rest of my life."





	At the corner of your lips, as the orbit of your hips

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: ok but just touka as a lara croft type character, running around the hidden villages for lost artefacts with her tech friendly cousin tobirama and just touka with guns. i am in love.

“You sure you want to do this?” Tōka asks, doesn’t let her gaze waver from the mercenary with a gun to her cousin’s head. Her own are completely steady, and she doesn’t miss a step as she turns, following the woman’s retreat deeper into the cave.

“Sorry, Tōka,” Mito says, and the tone is light but there's a look in her eyes that Tōka is fairly sure is rueful. “I'm too pretty to stay in prison for the rest of my life.”

Tōka matches her steps, half of her attention on Mito and the other half on the team of men dragging the massive, rune-marked stone door out of the path of the opening. “I know a surefire way to get you a pardon,” she says, catches the flicker of Mito's gaze back towards Madara where he’s shouting orders, and offers the other woman a smirk. “ _Without_ selling your soul to a grave-robber.”

“Even for the jail-break?” Mito asks sweetly. “What about the breaking and entering? I think your tech might object to letting the kidnapping charge drop.” She taps a sharp red nail against Tobirama’s throat, and he makes an aggravated, unhappy sound, not able to talk with the gag in his mouth. Probably for the better, Tōka thinks, faintly amused. He might be the biggest nerd she’s ever met, but Tobirama has a mouth like a sailor.

“What charges?” she asks, keeps the words light. “I certainly didn’t bring any against you. And the jailbreak _was_ the kidnapping. The fiancée of a Konoha noblewoman is worth quite a lot in ransom, right?”

Purple eyes go wide as Mito catches her meaning, and Tōka grins at her. One night in a grimy hotel after a trip over a waterfall is never going to be enough of a reunion for them, even if Mito wants to pretend like it is.

There's a shallow breath, and Mito lifts her chin, meets Tōka’s gaze. “I don’t see a ring,” she says, and then drops, dragging Tobirama down with her just as stone grates against metal. Tōka spins, guns coming up. Half a second to aim, an instant to recognize the threat, and her eyes go wide. She leaps, twisting hard to land on the narrow wooden beam over the water, and a massive boulder thunders past, too fast to stop. It hurtles towards the opening door, towards Madara and his crew of thieves, and there's no chance to stop it. Shouts rise, and men leap out of the way, spilling off the narrow causeway and into the dark water, and are instantly overcome by white snakes that swarm up out of the depths.

Tōka gives it another moment to be sure there are no other traps about to activate, then holsters her guns and leaps back onto the path. No sigh of Madara, the thinks, scanning the far end of the cavern with narrow eyes. Likely the bastard managed to slither through the door while he left his men to fend for themselves.

There's a muffled sound of strident protest, and she laughs, looking up. Mito is dangling from another beam by one hand, arm hooked around Tobirama’s chest, and his feet can't be more than a few inches above the water. The heads of those white snakes keep brushing his shoes as they surface, and he’s _definitely_ not happy about it.

“Impressive,” she says, looking Mito over. “But I guess you’ve always been good with your hands.”

Mito laughs, and it’s a little strained, but not by much. She holds Tobirama steady as Tōka grabs one of the dangling roots, wraps it around her arm to anchor herself, and leans out over the water to get an arm around Tobirama’s waist. “I've gotten even better,” she says, and lets him go. Tōka jerks back at the same moment, hauling him back up onto the causeway, and dumps him on the stone. Even as she pulls a knife out of her boot, she glances up, and is just in time to watch Mito twist, pulling herself up and getting her legs around the beam. With a smooth tumble, she drops over the other side to land lightly on the stone, breathing hard.

Tōka eyes the press of her breasts against that thin tee-shirt and decides that Tobirama can take care of the gag and the ankle bonds on his own. She presses her knife into his hand, then rises, reaching out, and Mito laughs as she’s dragged close with an arm around her waist.

“How forward,” she teases, but Tōka can feel her breath hitch when Tōka gets a hand under the hem of her shirt, presses her palm flat against the small of Mito's back and pulls her right up against her body.

“Aren’t you forgetting we’re engaged?” she whispers into Mito's ear, like it’s a secret, and smiles as those beautiful purple eyes flutter shut, Mito's throat working to swallow.

“What if I'm saving myself for marriage?” Mito breathes, but the slant of her smile is utterly wicked.

Tōka laughs, low and husky, and kisses her, a teasing brush of lips. “Then I've got some bad news about that night in the hotel,” she says. “Remember? You, me, that toy you liked so much—”

“ _Stop_!” Tobirama practically snarls, wrenching the gag out of his mouth. “Tōka, _I do not need to know that_!”

Tōka snorts, and she doesn’t bother loosening her grip on a laughing Mito. “Like I don’t need to know why Madara keeps trying to kidnap you?” she asks dryly. “Really, cousin. I thought you had better taste.”

Tobirama flushes red and pointedly looks away. “He’s getting away,” he says grumpily.

Mito looks from him to Tōka, one brow arched. “I see,” she says, amused. “No wonder he kept ordering you fancy dinners and stealing your clothes. I should have known that was his attempt at flirting.”

“It was _not_ ,” Tobirama hisses, as offended as a cat with a stepped-on tail. He climbs to his feet, rubbing at his wrists, and gives Mito a nasty look. “Tōka, you can't be serious.”

Tōka hums, dips Mito back and kisses the laughter off of her lips. A slim, strong hand settles on her hip as an arm loops around her neck, and Tōka raises a brow at her. “Really? Straight for my guns?”

Mito kisses the tip of her nose. “What can I say, I like a girl who knows her way around a Glock.”

“Mine,” Tōka says firmly, tugging her hand away. “You can keep the knife, though, since you're so cute.”

Mito smirks, twirling the hunting knife she stole from Tōka’s belt around one finger. “You give me the best presents, sweetheart.”

“Anything for the light of my life,” Tōka teases, and kisses her again, deeper and harder. As they separate, she murmurs, “Best thief in the world.”

Mito's smile is all wicked promise. “Only the best thief could steal a hero’s heart right out of her chest,” she says, and doesn’t let go even when Tōka sets her back on her feet. “Madara?” she asks instead. “He must be nearly at the Snake God’s temple by now. If he gets Kusanagi—”

Tobirama snorts loudly. “Did you think I was sitting around eating truffles the whole time he had me?” he scoffs. “I reversed his map. Wherever he’s going, it’s certainly not the temple.”

“And here I thought you were so busy eating sexily that you couldn’t do anything else,” Mito says dryly, and Tobirama goes as red as a boiled lobster.

“You,” he growls, stalking past them, “are _not_ coming home with us.”

Tōka snorts. “We can get married here, too,” she says easily, and pretends not to see the poisonous look Tobirama aims her way. “Mito's sorry for kidnapping you, you know.”

“Just a little.” Mito pinches her fingers a bare fraction of a centimeter apart, then gives Tobirama her best killer smile. Tōka’s seen it stop most straight men dead in their tracks at thirty paces. Unfortunately, Tobirama is far too gay to so much as blink, and he stalks towards the boulder without so much as a second look.

“He’ll come around,” Tōka promises. He will; Mito's brilliant, and Tobirama won't be able to help himself once he gets to know her as something more than a mercenary thief.

“Not too quickly, I hope,” Mito says lazily, and there's a predator in her smile. Of course. Tōka probably should have expected that.

“Come on,” she says, amused, and tugs Mito after her cousin. “We have to get back to civilization so I can buy you a ring. Who knows where you’ll run off to otherwise.”

Mito laughs, squeezing Tōka’s fingers. “I was holding out for the best deal,” she teases. “And lucky me, it just happened to find me in the middle of the jungle.”

“I slipped a GPS marker in the underwire of your bra,” Tōka tells her. “Old habits die hard. You’ve run out on me too many times. Usually with my cut of the profits.”

She expects Mito to make a joke out of it, but instead, fingers close just a little more tightly around hers, and Mito breathes out, almost a sigh. “I think I've played that trick too many times,” she says. “It’s getting a bit boring at this point. Maybe married life will keep me entertained instead.”

Tōka’s heart is just a little too fast, her chest a little too tight. “Married life might not, but I will,” she promises, and Mito laughs.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she says, and tangles her fingers with Tōka’s.


End file.
